Gummi Bears Adventures of the Princess and the Frog part 6
meanwhile a rocket crashes in new orleans its Duke Igthorn Duke Igthorn drat ive been defeated again two times in agrabah by that cursed genie but where am i he talks to a guy hey you do know what this place is guy sure do its new orleans Duke Igthorn new orleans hey hmm what is everybody in line for guy for the arrival of Prince Naveen Duke Igthorn Prince Naveen hmm i wonder ha ha ha ha ha meanwhile Prince Naveen arrives with his loyal lackey Lawrence Prince Naveen excuse me you need a hand in there buddy guys cool Lawrence sir ive been looking for you everywhere Prince Naveen what a coincidence Lawrence ive been avoiding you everywhere Duke Igthorn so you must be Naveen Prince Naveen am i and this is Lawrence my faithful lackey Lawrence nice to meet you hey Duke Igthorn well im Duke Sygmond Igthorn but please call me Igthorn Prince Naveen we are gonna be late for the masquerade listen Lawrence listen jazz music plays Duke Igthorn what kind of music is this Prince Naveen its jazz music my dear Igthorn and its fun to listen to its the music that was born here its beautiful no Lawrence no Prince Naveen oh dance with me fat man and they dance Duke Igthorn well leave me out of it i hate jazz music its not popular in my time period the middle ages Prince Naveen get loose Lawrence they dance and Naveen charms the ladies while Lawrence has to pick up horse dookie Duke Igthorn gross and im always called Dukie by Toadwart eww Lawrence we supposed to be at Laboufs Esates Naveen yes yes yes but first i buy everyone a drink Duke Igthorn with what Lawrence at this point you have two choices woo and marry a rich lady or get a job Naveen allright fine but first we dance Duke Igthorn this is idiocy for someone who cant see his feet Lawrence youre very light on them Naveen its perfect youre finally getting into music do you get my joke becuase your head is in the tuba Lawrence get me out Naveen allright hold on Duke Igthorn we ll help you out and they pull him real hard Lawrence degrading i never been so humilated Duke Igthorn welcome to the club suddenly Dr Facilier greets them Dr Facilier hello gentlemen enchantee a tip of the hat from Dr Facilier Duke Igthorn nice to make your aquaintance sir im Duke Igthorn and this is Naveen and Lawrence Dr Facilier please to meet you how yall doing tarot readings charms poitions dreams made real were a betting man and i am not Lawrence i stay away from the games of chance sir i d wager Naveen im in the company of visiting royalty Lawrence Lawrence this remarkable gentleman has just read my palm or this mornings newspaper Lawrence sir this chap is obviously a charaltan i suggest we move on to a less Dr Facilier dont you disrespect me little man dont you derogate or deride youre in my world not your world he takes them to his lair Category:The Princess and the Frog Movie Spoofs